MY Boyfriends back
by daisy-may
Summary: ITs songfic and the summary is inside so i hope you read it.


Hey I'm back I hope you like this so here go. :D

My Boyfriend is back

Summary: Hinata and Naruto are finally a couple but Naruto had to go on a mission that would take three week. Until Naruto comes back Hinata has to deal with a boy who crazy in love with her.

Chapter 1…..

**He went away  
and you hung around and bothered me every night  
And, when I wouldn't go out with you  
You said things that weren't very nice**

The sun was shining and there was not a cloud in sight, but for Hinata it was bad day not only her boyfriend Naruto who was on a mission and won't be back until three days. She really misses him but that was another thing on her mind. Ever scents Naruto left a guy who she never knew keep asking her on dates and whenever she say no he start this rumors how she was cheating on her boyfriend and had a kid. The people started believing the guy and now every person thinks she is really cheating on Naruto. But of course Sakura and Tenten never believe any of it so they to cheer up Hinata.

"Come on Hinata don't be" sad. Said Sakura

"Yeah! Don't let that guy bring you down." Said Tenten

The girls were at the park sitting down on a bench. Hinata looking really sad than ever in her life.

"And besides Naruto will be back in three days so don't worry." Said Sakura

"I'm scared Naruto will break up with me."Said Hinata almost going to cry.

"Don't cry Hinata please." Said Tenten

"She wouldn't be crying if she went out with me." The girls look up to see that guy who started all the bad rumors.

"Why don't you just leave her alone" said Sakura

"Hey it's her fault for not going out with me." said the guy

"NO it's not" said Tenten

"Well what do say Hinata want to go out with me?"

"NO!"

"OH come on I know you like me."

When Hinata was about to answer back a voice had answers for her.

"HEY! YOU! MY GIRL SAID NO SO LEAVE HER ALONE." They all look to see who it was and to their surprises it was none other than Naruto.

"Naruto!" Yelled Hinata running to him and giving him a hug to which he hug back. "Your back but I thought you be back until three more days."

"Yeah I know but the Hokage send me a letter saying that some guy kept harassing you. Is that true?" Said Naruto looking at her with love in his eyes.

Before she could say something Sakura and Tenten spoke.

"Yeah this guy kept asking her out and every time she no he kept making up rumors about her cheating on you."

"WHAT!" Said Nauto looking at the guy who was being held by Sakura and Tenten.

**My boyfriend's back, and you're gonna be in trouble  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
When you see him comin', better cut on the double  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
You've been spreadin' lies that I was untrue  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
So look out now, 'cause he's comin' after you  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)**

"That's not true she the one who kept asking me." Said the guy

Naruto was beyond pissed "Baby is true what this guy says." Looking at hinata in his arms.

With tears in her eyes she shuck her head no and said "Scene the day you left he won't leave me alone and he won't stop spreading rumors about me now the village thinks it's true. And they kept saying how I'm tramp and a slut." Crying in his shirt.

"YOU BASTERD!! IM TO BEAT THE HELL AT OF YOU FOR SPREADING THOSE RUMAORS!" yelled Naruto.

**Hey, he knows that you've been tryin'  
And he knows that you've been lyin'**

He's been gone for such a long time  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
Now, he's back, and things will be fine  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING MY GIRL. YOU WISH YOU NEVER BORN!" said Naruto walking up to him with pissed off face.

**You're gonna be sorry you were ever born  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
'Cause he's kind of big and he's awful strong  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)**

Hinata look at Nauto and tell he was really strong with all his training to thank to big muscles and to come pare he was being than the guy. She blush see him flex his muscles.

**Hey, he knows I wasn't cheatin'  
Now, you're gonna get a beatin'  
What made you think he'd believe all your lies?  
You're a big man now, but he'll cut you down to size  
Wait and see!**

Naruto walk up to the guy and punch really hard in the face. "You really think I believe you about my Hinata cheating on me. You got one thing coming."

"GO NARUTO!" yelled Sakura and Tenten

"NOW, I want you to in the village and tell them that that you were lying about my girl got it." Said Nauto with another punch. The guy fell to the floor and stares at Nauto. "And if I ever see you around my girl again I'll make sure you won't live to see the next day got it." The guy nodded his head and ran like there was no tomorrow.

**My boyfriend's back; he's gonna save my reputation  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
If I were you, I'd take a permanent vacation  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)**

Hey, I can see him comin'  
Now, you better start a-runnin'

*instrumental*

Wait and see!

My boyfriend's back; he's gonna save my reputation  
La, hey la, my boyfriend's back  
La, hey la, my boyfriend's back

"Will go make sure he going to do it." said Tenten

"Yeah see a later." Said Sakura

Naruto nodded his head and then they were gone. He turns to look at Hinata. "Hey are you ok?"

"OH Naruto!" said Hinata Running in his arms.

"It's ok he won't hurt you anymore." Said Naruto

"I will always love you Hinata."

"And I too Naruto I will always love you too." Look at each other they lend in and their lips meet and the kiss until the sun went down.

THE END

So what do you think? Please review. Thank you. : D the song is My Boyfriend's back by Angles


End file.
